


Property

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Historical, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love/hate relationships, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slight Prostitution, sexslaves, slight stalking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: On a night deep inside of Joseon you were lying in bed until you heard shouting and the sound of a thunderstorm...You felt that you had nothing to be wary of...That is until you found yourself tied up and gagged being sold inside of the famous underground brothel, The Golden Chrysanthemum...





	1. Seized

The night air was winder than any other the past few weeks. You sat inside your chambers next to your window kneeling on the floor watching as the first remnants of rain began to fall from the heavy grey clouds passing by. You thought about your arranged marriage to man you have never met before while so many other thoughts tried to force it out of your head.

Nevertheless you still could not grasp the fact that you indeed were to marry a stranger you have no recollection of. Your parents had told you that you have met your betrothed when you were younger. Still, who would ever remember that at meeting at such a young age therefore you paid it no mind as the years continued to pass you by.

It seemed as if everything around was moving forward somehow yet you were still stuck in place in the same everlasting time of pain. You did not wish to be married off for money or status. You desired a marriage of two people’s undying love for one another.

You could not understand why parents set their children up in loveless marriages. You knew for a fact that your parents were fond of each other but not in love. Their marriage had been arranged for them as well. You thought that they would want happiness for you as well and let you marry for love not money and status. In spite of this you knew that customs of Joseon and you knew that straying from it was ultra-rare.

Sincerely heaving a sigh you leaned upon the window reaching out a hand to let the rain droplets fall in to the palm of your petite hand. You smiled as you managed to catch a stray one in the middle of your palm. You were told as a child that if a singlet of raindrop falls in to the middle of your outstretched palm that your life will be full of adventure.

Never had you ever had the chance of having one fall exactly in that partially spot so you were excited for the adventure that was to come- if it ever did really come. Smiling to yourself sleep sluggishly began to overtake you hence you got up from the floor beside the window commencing to your grand bed.

You scrambled on top of it and ploughed yourself deep beneath the bedspreads to keep yourself warm throughout the late windy night. You only shifted in your sleep from time to time before completely submerging yourself to sleep. Before long you fell in to a meaningful slumber forgetting the coming night storm.

In the dead of night woke as you heard shouting and the sound of a thunderstorm all about the same time. You kept yourself calm as you felt that you had nothing to be wary of because of your father’s outstanding numbers of guards. You tried to fall back asleep but the noise had reached outside of your bed chambers keeping you from farther sleep thus you got up from your bed grabbing your bed-robe from the post next to your bed.

You wrapped the robe around you as you slipped on your bed slippers. At a snail's pace you sauntered up to the doors to your bed chamber and opened it bit by bit peeking, your head out to make sure it was safe to leave the protection of your chamber. Noticing that the hall was clear you slipped between the doors and made your way to the hall that led to your parent’s chamber.

The minute you were in front of their chamber door you could hear people that weren’t your parents shouting with them inside. Without further hesitation you pushed the chambers doors open to witness brutal killing of both your parents. You screamed as the two unknown men wiped their blades off of your parents’ spilt blood with the white bedding instantly staining it scarlet.

They peered in your direction as shock paralyzed your entire form. Your parents were gone- murdered by ruthless pirates for their own heinous greed. The instant your brain recognized what your fate was to be you turned around and began to run away. You ran without looking back as your mind told you were going to die- to be killed like your parents had been in front of your eyes.

Tears fall from your eyes as you were caught by a third man trapped in his embrace. He placed as wet handkerchief to your slightly parted lips before you had the chance to utter another scream. You collapsed the moment it met your lips becoming limp in the strange man’s arms. This night was sadly the beginning to your hellish end.


	2. Purchased

On the way to the wherever the men deemed worthy of your presence, you woke up. Scared for your life you began thrash around in the carriage-like thing you were inside of. You could hear the harsh hooves of horses. One of the men that murdered you parents was inside with you as you slept.

He promptly grabbed you by your waist trying to hold you in place as you continued to try to escape crying and screaming for release. While you did this the carriage was stopped abruptly. You fall back hard against him from the quick action. Another man, the one that had caught you grasped you by your long black locks forcing another handkerchief against your lips. You collapsed once again and the man with the handkerchief in his hand and the man holding you switched places before they got the carriage moving yet again.

When you woke again you found yourself in a bath with girls around your age helping to wash you off. It had been a long tiresome journey to the underground city in Joseon. You were so weak and feeble as your head began to spin from the drug the men used on the handkerchief to knock you out with. Your weakness made it impossible for you to move or try to escape from wherever you were being held.

"W-where a-am I-I?" you stammered over your words as your mind slowly came back to you. You had no chance to panic as you realized it would pay you no use.

"You are inside the famous underground brothel, The Golden Chrysanthemum-" one of the girls as she was washing your long black hair replied to you. You couldn’t see her face as she constantly washed your hair from behind you.

"The what?" you asked her not getting the indication of what she was saying to you. You shifted around in the water as another answered your question in her stead.

"The Golden Chrysanthemum." The girl said as washed your right arm with gentle grace and care.

"D-do you know why I’m here?" you slightly stuttered not sure of what any of their answers will be.

"Yes." They answered together.

"Can you tell me that reason?" you probed them some more hoping that they will tell you something, anything, everything they know.

"Yes." They responded once again in unison.

"Then what is it?" you grimaced as you stared at the warm water surrounding you.

"I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this but you are going to be auctioned off with the rest of us for a good price. Since we are all virgins Lady Han will receive a lot of money for us." Another one of the girls answered to fill the void of silence up.

"Wait. I heard that you were already purchased by someone and that was the only reason you were kidnapped in the first place-" the first girl that had spoken to you said.

"Why do you say that?" you questioned her cutting what she was saying off.

"You are the first girl that has come from a noble family in Joseon that has ever been kidnapped." The second girl replied.

"She’s right! All of us are lowly peasant girls whereas you are not." The third that spoke to you added her input as well.

"I’ve also heard that your new master is coming to pick you up in a weeks’ time, little Princess Yeun Ha Jin." A forth girl said rudely cutting in. She was giving you a hard gaze when you peered up at her. She was standing by the doors to the bathhouse inside of the brothel.

"So I’m stuck here for another week before some stranger comes to take me away from here. Bwahahahaha!" you broke out in laughter at the thought of where adventure had finally led you in your life. You had to admit that this was quite the adventure you had not expected.

"Why are you laughing?" They asked you together for the third time.

"I thought an arranged marriage was a worse idea. Nonetheless no matter which way I turn in my life I will still end up with a man I will never love. Thank you, ladies, for helping me out when you didn’t have too." you said giving them your best fake smile.

"Damn right we didn’t have too- we were forced to because of who your master is. Hurry her up so we can go to the viewing, a servant of her new master will be there to see that his purchased made it here unscathed and in one piece." The rude girl hissed at you but you ignored her comment as she began talking to the girls still helping you wash. Then she left the chamber leaving you without her scornful presence.

"She really doesn’t like me, does she?" you asked them quitely.

"She doesn’t like anyone." They said together as they continued to help you wash.

After that was done you all got dressed and headed to over to the chamber where the viewing was to be held. You were happy that you weren’t going to be view but at the same sadden for the nice girls who had helped earlier.

Sighing heavily you followed them to where Lady Han sat on her magnificent Golden Chrysanthemum throne. Lady Han motioned for you to come forward and stand beside her. The girls lined up ready to be viewed by the men desiring a purchase from the finest Lady Han would present to them.


	3. Satisfied

You watched in deep anticipation as the girls were picked one after another by their chosen buyers. The pain inside your chest worsen as you thought about how unfair your purchase had been compared to theirs. The up-side to the situation the girls were put in to was that their buyers were not balding old men but young warriors longing for a womanly companion.

A few days later all of the girls were finally sold and gone with their perspective masters. You still had until the end of the week to wait for your own and the workers at the brothel were not happy about that. Some of the girls did everything they could to ruin you and get rid of you because their customers liked to faun all over you every time I came out for afternoon tea.

It was silly to you how they overreacted about the situation when they knew that you would be leaving soon and no farther monopolize their customers from them. To matters worse you hated having to wait to see the man that would forever contol your life. Waiting was pure hell. Remembering the horried expressions upon your parents' faces as they died was a nightmare that will forever be engraved inside your head.

At long last the day arrived for your new master to come and claim you. You sat inside the chambers assigned to you by Lady Han herself. The workers at the brothel got you ready in finest clothing for his arrival with gentle care as if they feared the man.

You knew that you should fear him... what kind of man he was- after all he did have your parents killed with his own words but somehow fear was at the back of your mind at the moment- white-hot excitement and anticipation was invading your being no matter how indecent the situation was.

There was a knock on the door to the chambers as your heart beat hastened deep inside of your chest. You and the girls stood up bowing deeply as Lady Han entered the chamber and from the sound of foot steps upon the ground you could tell she was not alone.

"May I present to you Lady Yeun Ha Jin-" Lady Han introduced you as you sneaked a peek at your owner.

Your cheeks flushed pink as you take in his handsome appearance. He the most beautiful brown eyes you had even seen. Realizing that he had noticed your stare you quickly glanced to the floor still deeply bowing to the both of them. Lady Han motioned for you to stand up straight and you did but you decided to keep your eyes trained to the floor.

"Thank you Lady Han but I know the woman that I take claim over." your new master hissed to the Lady of the Golden Chrysanthemum with such distain.

"Of course." Lady replied bowing her head in an apology to him for crossing the line.

"Shin Ji Ho... Ms. Yeun. You can leave now with your worthless life still intact. Please do not let anyone disturb us unless you all want to die." he voiced in a kind manner to you as he returned his full attention back to you before directing heinous words to Lady Han. However you knew that his kindness was just a mask his was wearing at the moment and that you'd learn not to ever trust it.

"As you command, Lord Xero. Come, come, we still have lots of work that has to be done around here, do we not ladies?" Lady Han responded gesturing that workers to follow behind her.

Once Lady Han and the workers left Xero walked up to you. His eyes glazed over you before he motioned with the wave of his right hand for you to turn around. He studied every inch of you until his eyes felt satisfied with his purchase.

"You're an evil man!" you glared at him once you were facing him again.

"I see your sharp tongue becomes you." he grimace at your quick show of disobedence.

"Damn right it does!" you growled at him.

Smack! He slapped you hard causing your face to redden from the impact. You placed a hand over your left cheek to sooth it with the coolness from your palm. Tears threatened to fall your glossing eyes but you forcefully held them back. You weren't going to let him get to you.

"I didn't want to do this the hard way but you my dear left me no choice." Xero spoke as he walked up to you placing you in to his embrace.You were about to protest when he placed a drenched handkerchief against your open lips. You fainted in his arms with him to catch you before your now limp body could fall to the floor.

Xero picked you up with not much touble and carried you out of the room taking you outside the Golden Chrysanthemum's protective walls. He placed you inside of his carriage and ordered the driver to leave. Xero smirked as he glanced down at you, his new toy to play with...


	4. Dominated

Bright sunlight entered your eyes little by little waking you up. You groaned as another headache creased your forehead. Once you came too fully you peered around the chambers you were in. Startled in fright you realized that you were no longer at the Golden Chrysanthemum or under Lady Han's gentle care.

You gaped down at yourself open-mouthed with a gag inside your mouth as you noticed that you were no longer fully dressed. You could barely breathe because of the gag. You tried to cover you self-up but found that you were incapable of doing so because you were tied you to the bed.

Xero entered the chambers gazing at you ravenously like a barbaric beast. He wanted to have you that much was very clear as he continuously ogled you from head to toe. You blushed once more underneath his demanding gaze before closed your eyes in fear of what was to come.

You squirmed against the bed as he watched you from where he stood. You were so afraid yet so nervous. You did not however know what to expect next from his side. And to top it all off your body ached from being handled so roughly. A slight headache reached your forehead and you were feeling quite goggy so early in the morning.

This world you were now trapped in was still all so new to you. You shuffled around on the bed causing the ropes tied around your wrists to dig in to your delicate flesh. You could hear him darkly chuckle at your expense, "I do not know if you realize this, but Ms. Yeun you are now my personal property."

Xero waltzed over to the bed climbing on with you. You could feel the huge dip in the bed from his weight as he now hovered over you. He touched a hand on to your petite waistline holding you in place to keep you still. You instantly stopped moving as he removed your gag.

You regular breathing slowly returned. Dragging your towards him by your hips, he used one of his hands to encircle the nape of your neck as he pulled out a small jagged blade from his pockets. Gripping the bodice of your hanbok, he began to slice it down with the edge of the blade bearing your virginal flesh to his unchaste eyes.

You were left only in your undergarments as he tossed what remained of your hanbok to the floor. He slid his blade in the waistband of your undergarments instantly making a clean cut in to both sides. Once the garment as cut he took it an threw to the floor where it lands next to your ruined clothing.

You were naked in front of his eyes in less than a minute. And Xero loved the pale whiteness of your skin. You wanted to cover yourself with the sheets of the bed and cry. Nonetheless you knew that he would never allow you to do so.

"I have longed for this night, Lady Yeun." Xero uttered as he licked the side of your neck down to your now exposed jawline. He kissed your lips hotly with passion almost feeding completely in to his deepest and darkest of desires. He pulled away stuffing the gag back inside your parted lips glancing down at you.

His eyes and body burned for you. His cock itched to sink deep within you... to claim you... to tame you... to show you, exactly, who was boss.

Leaning his body into yours, he cupped both your breasts. He snaked a hand btween the both of you placing it on your heat. He nestled your throat causing you to quiver against him as he used that hand to stroke your now exposed womanhood.

He harshly pinched your clit. He nibbled the side of your neck taking the chance to bite down hard bringing forth unwanted sensations of arousal between your thighs. You cried out in to the gag arching your neck backwards.

He stuck one finger inside of you pumping it slowly before adding another digit. It was hurting but you couldn't cry out because of the gag inside of your mouth. Your hips involuntarily begun to move. He was taken unawares at how rapidly you had grown wet for him.

He continued to suck on your neck as he incessantly grinded his fingers in to your constraining heat. When he felt that you were about to peak he stopped withdrawing his fingers from your soaked and aching core. He slightly parted from you staring in to your teary eyes.


	5. Imprisoned

You shook in fear as he peered down at you with darkened lustful eyes. He widen your legs exposing your virgina to his eyes. You wanted to fight him off you but only ended up in a useless struggle as he held you tighter.

He leaned back in to you placing his lips on your neck once more. Sliding down, trailing until his lips traveled to your awaiting core. You arched your back when his lips kissed your womanhood before he started to roughly lick at your slit. The foreign sensations rocked through your entire body.

You had never experienced something like what he was doing to you. It felt so amazing making you shut your eyes tightly in pleasure. You felt such unimaginable strange pleasure when his experienced tongue played around with your clit causing it to become swollen and red the more he toyed with it.

He had to hold your hips in place because you were starting to unconciously buck them against his tongue for pleasure moaning at every lick of his wet muscle. You wanted to touch him but your wrist were still unfornately tied up. An unrestrained heat rose all over your body with the unknown feeling of need. And how you needed him.

Your eyes rolled in to the back of your head as the built up sensation of needing to pee took over you and you finally released inside of his mouth. You blushed in embarrassment watching him carefully pull himself up from you. He licked his lips like you were the best food he ever had eyeing you or rather your exposed breasts with their peaks rock hard ready for his attention in his mind.

He took one in each hand massaging them to his pleasure kissing your neck teasingly. They fit so perfectly in his hands just as he imagined they would. He licked your flesh purposely avoiding your nipples watching them harden even more before his very eyes.

You were so very beautiful to him. You always were even if you never knew it. That had been the reason he specially asked Lady Han to kidnap you for him. Ever since he saw you outside with your mother and their servants a few months back he had craved you... desired you...

He gently kissed all around the areola of your breasts blowing cold air over them lightly making you gasped in surprise because of it. Opening his mouth wide enough to take in as much of your right breast as he could fit, he flicked his tongue around your erect nipple before sucking on it. Hard. You closed your eyes moaning when you felt him painstakingly torment your areola.

Moving to your left breast, he licked over the nipple as well before naughtily biting down on it. You cried out in pleasured-pain forcing your breast deeper in to his mouth when he started to lick away the pain. He was drive you crazy, making you insane with feelings in your body you never even knew existed and you hated him for it.

You could feel when he positioned his penis at your awaiting your heat fastidiously rubbing the tip of it against your aching clitoris. Slowly he slipped his penis in bit by bit letting you feel every inch of him full you up. A strangled cry of pain came from your burning throat as he descend deep in to your virgin slit.

He situated there not moving until he felt that you had altered to fit his size. A wetness foreign to you dripped down from your core. He knew that it was your virgin, proof that you were only his and no one elses.

He began moving, rocking faster and faster, ramming deeper inside of you. Your walls were constricting around his penis keeping him trapped inside of you. The pain was still on your mind, even more so as he bit upon your neck leaving your breasts pressing his chest against them.

He found himself pounding in to you much harder rocking the bed under the both of you slowly pushing the pain away replacing it with unkempt pleasure. It felt as if your walls were tightening even more around him after a long while of him thrusting inside of you. No one had to tell him that you close to cumming.

You were so confused by this sensation as you finally came beneath him. Now he was trying to reach his own high, slamming in to you repeatedly before he came inside you hard. You could feel his seed spilling deep within you as he fell down beside you.

The room was filled with the both of your deep breathing. The both of you were sweaty and spent from what he'd call love making and you say was rape. He removed the gag from your mouth reaching further above you to untie your wrists from the bed. You placed your arms over your breasts trying to cover them up but Xero didn't like that idea much. He pulled your arms away your breasts leaning in again to bite down on your left breast lightly.

You huffed a sigh of pleasure wanting to feel more of his mouth upon your sensative flesh. You whined as he moved his lips from your nipple to stare in to you eyes his face coming closer to yours whispering a few words against your lips before he kissed you, "Together we can play forever, my innocent property..."


End file.
